Aun en la distancia
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Kitty Pryde se encuentra en el Breakworld, y a pesar de la enorme distancia que la separa de Rachel Grey, sus corazones se encuentran unidos através de los recuerdos. Femslash oneshot.


¡Hola a todos! Luego de regresar de las interminables vacaciones aquí les traigo la primera de varias historias que escribí durante ellas y que por diversos motivos no pude publicar en ese transcurso. Éste un oneshot femslash que trata acerca de Kitty Pryde y Rachel Grey, después de todo, si hay muchos fanfics slash en esta sección por qué no hacer un femslash. Cabe mencionar que los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y no a mí, los utilizo en este fanfic sin fines de lucro. La historia puede contener alguno que otro spoiler para quienes no han leído los últimos arcos de Uncanny y Astonishing X-men, así que lo dejo a su criterio si deben leerlo o no.

**Aun en la distancia.**

_By: **Lindo usagi.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo empezó hace dos semanas, estas ganas de llorar, esta depresión. Hace dos semanas cuando Rachel partió junto con el resto del escuadrón.

—Por fin te encuentro Kitten¿dónde te habías metido? —replicó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo principal—. ¿Estás ocupada?

—Eh… voy a dar la clase de informática a mis alumnos.

—Uhm… —se puso algo pensativa.

—¿Por qué, ocurre algo? —me adelanté a decir.

—Es que me voy —me dijo con una expresión de abatimiento—. En este momento nos iremos al imperio Shi'ar.

—¿¡Ahora!?

—Sí —agachó la cabeza— y quería ver si podías venir a despedirnos… bueno, a despedirme.

—Claro que sí, sólo… sólo iré a avisarle a mi grupo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el aula. No pensaba detenerme hasta llegar a ese lugar. Rachel se iba y sólo Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo. Usé mis poderes para atravesar a cuantas personas pude, traspasé todas las paredes que eran necesarias y cuando llegué al aula los chicos me esperaban haciendo el ruido y el alboroto de siempre.

—¡Buenos días chicos! —dije algo agitada y ellos contestaron a mi saludo mientras iban a sus respetivos lugares a sentarse— Hoy no habrá clase, se cancela el examen de este día, tienen la hora libre.

Comenzaron a gritar de gusto y a festejar. Me retiré del lugar dando grandes zancadas hasta que llegué al hangar de los X-plane y ahí la vi, de espaldas.

—¡Kitty, llegaste! —dijo mientras volteaba a verme.

—Sí, aquí estoy.

—El profesor Xavier reclutó un escuadrón para ir con Lilandra, necesitan nuestra ayuda en Aerie, parece que tendremos qué patear el trasero de varios Sentinels para salir de la mansión —esbozó una bella sonrisa— No quería irme sin verte.

Sentí el impulso de abrazarla y así lo hice. De pronto la estreché entre mis brazos y ella me correspondió.

—Te estaré esperando Ray.

Lentamente nos separamos y entonces le di un beso en la frente.

—¡Mucha suerte!

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

—¡Es hora de irnos hija! —le gritó el profesor Xavier desde lo lejos.

—Tengo qué irme…

—Sí —dije sin más, pero sin dejar de mirarla a esos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban con la luz del exterior.

Mientras se iba alejando de mí, nuestros dedos se iban separando poco a poco, como no queriendo hacerlo. Volteó a verme con la misma sonrisa dibujada en los labios y me dijo adiós con la mano. Hice lo mismo, mientras que por dentro comenzaba ya a sentir algo de melancolía.

"Recuerda que podemos hablar cuando sea, esa es la ventaja de ser una telépata" era la voz de Rachel en mi mente. Sentí alegría y dimos un último adiós.

"Hasta pronto" dije yo.

Pero desde hace varios días que Ray no ha vuelto a comunicarse conmigo, tengo miedo que algo le haya sucedido. En estos momentos me encuentro en el Breakworld junto con el resto de mi equipo. En este mundo todo es temor y desesperación, un mundo retorcido y cruel en donde no se respira ni siquiera un poco de esperanza y ahora es cuando más necesito de sus palabras, de sus sonrisas y abrazos.

**Fin.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció¿Les gustó o lo detestaron? Por favor apiádense de mí y manden reviews. Ojalá hayan pasado un hermoso día de san Valentín y hayan sido felices al lado de sus novios, novias, amigos, o simplemente al lado de sus seres queridos, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad. Quiero agradecer a Agus y Moony por haberme enviado un review a mi fanfic anterior¡muchas gracias!

Sin más qué decir me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente…


End file.
